Mientrαs te esperαbαmos
by arbot4014
Summary: Setsuna ya había renunciado a kyoshiro y ahora lo acompaña a buscar a kuu sin embargo...
1. ●

Ｐｒｏｘｉｍａｍｅｎｔｅ


	2. CAP 1

**{~} Para ser franca no eh visto o leído ningun fanfic que se trate de: un que hubiera a pasado si? así que aquí una historia kyetsuna con esa temática/trama.**

* * *

Una mano se extendió recibiendo la primera gota de agua caída del cielo.

\- llovera - dijo una rubia de ojos preciosos ojos esmeralda viendo las nubes grisaceas y las gotas se lluvieran caer - kyoshiro - miro al contrario esperando una respuesta.

ambos estaban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El mencionado, con los ojos cerrados La parte de su labio se ajustó hacia arriba - lo se, tendremos que hospedarnos en algun lugar.

Se puso de pie y extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse.

La ayudó a subir a los lomos del corcel extendiéndole la mano.

\- Debe a ver un lugar donde pasar la noche - dice subiendo al caballo sin darse cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba la rubia.

Setsuna ya había renunciado a kyoshiro y ahora lo acompaña a buscar a kuu sin embargo no podia frenar el sonido de su corazón ante la cercanía que tenía con el pelirrojo.

En cuanto llegaron a una posada bajaron del cabello .

En cuanto pusieron un pie alli, el primero en llamar la atencion fue el peli-lila.

No negaba que su maestro tenia un rostro de finas y perfectas facciones además de tener un toque .

Llamando las miradas de las pocas féminas que se encontraban ahí.

Este avanzo no prestando atención a las miradas .

Porque Kyoshiro era unicamente de Kuu.

Al parecer estaba lleno y era probable que no haya habitaciones lo cual los obligaría a buscar otro lugar .

\- Ahí un cuarto disponible?

Pero primero senciorarse de que no era

así .

\- Si nos sobran dos cuartos .

\- Un cuarto por favor.

Pidió el pelirrojo dejando una bolsa de dinero bastante considerable .

\- Claro un cuarto para la feliz pareja.

Dijo el hombre mirando a su mujer con complicidad .

\- No somos pareja - se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido la rubia.

\- Oh lo siento es que ustedes lo parecían - habló mirando a ambos la mujer .

\- No ahy cuidado - el pelirrojo le hablo calmado encantando a la mujer de inmediato.

El hombre dio un asentimiento nervioso y mando a una de sus hijas a llevarlos a un pequeño cuarto.

Siguieron a la muchacha hasta que llegaron una puerta la vieron insertar una llave habiendo así el acceso a cuartecito.

\- No es mucho pero espero que sea lo suficiente cómoda para ustedes.

Dice la joven mirando únicamente al peli-lila con las mejillas rojas .

Una cama cubierta por un mantel rojo, y una archorcha en un rincón de la pared para iluminar la habitación, y para agregar una ventana circular pequeña.

\- Como esperaba el cuarto no es muy espacioso .

Asintio dandole la razon a su maestro apenas ahí un futon donde difícilmente cabrían ambos .

Queriendo saber porque su maestro se quedó callada se volteó Para su sorpresa su maestro se quito la camisa enfrente suyo .

\- Todo bien? - pregunta al tiempo que se desabotonaba la camisa.

\- Eh si .

ella ni se atreve a mirarlo, sabe que si lo mira los sentimientos que aunque permanecían pero muy ocultos saldrían y será imposible dejarlo ir .

\- Estaré en el bar - aviso desde la puerta .

\- Disculpe mesero traigame una botella de vino blanco .

No habían probado bocado en todo el viaje

Dejar la un poco para llevárselo a Setsuna .

El pelirrojo giro para mirar con atención a la pelinegra quien le correspondía la mirada.

[..]

Se despojo de su ropa quedando desnuda .

Un baño realmente relajante.

Ya estaba por cerrar los ojos entrenándose al descanso cuando alguien dio apresurados pero leves golpes a la puerta .

Con cuidado se levantó de oido de agua, se cubrió con la bata .

\- Si? que se le ofrece.

Inquirió viendo a una de las hijas del dueño del hospedaje parada en la puerta con el puño extendido probablemente a punto de dar un golpe más.

\- Bueno se trata de su acompañante el..

\- arrastro las palabras - mejor venga

conmigo - cogiendo de su brazo la saco del cuarto con todo y bata.

Llegando al bar de la casa en donde se encontraban alojados se encontró con un desastre silla colgadas un par piezas de lo que alguna fueron vados para servirse el vino esparcidos por el suelo .

Miro a la niña si no fuera por ese cabello negro y esa mirada dorada inexpresiva pero filoza diría que era la réplica exacta de kuu.

\- Su amigo fue el empezo pero aquí la joven presente dice que lo hico para defenderla de esos tipos.

\- Es verdad si no fuera por el no se lo hubieran hechos conmigo - comenzó a declarar la joven - esos tipos siempre han estado tras mío.

\- Bueno, bueno ya no van a molestarla estoy seguro .

ya que fueron echados y no volverán a parecerse por allí si no querían tener problemas con .

Antes de retirarse los dueños le dijeron que en cuanto su maestro recobrara la conciencia tendría que avisarle sover los daños que tendría que pagar .

Cuando el asunto quedó resuelto y los dueños regresaron a su trabajo la misma joven que kyoshiro había ayudado se le acercó.

\- Puedo pedirte un favor - lo pensó un poco pero dio un asentimiento - cuando despierte dile que venga aquí - cogió un mechón de su cabello jungando con el - Estoy dispuesta a devolverle el favor.

Setsuna la vio alejar se acerco a inconsciente peli-lila a causa del alcohol, lo sacudió un poco pero ni así reacciono.

Hasta que este mismo se removió por fin ya despertando.

\- Creo que me encuentro demasiado ebrio no es así - dice aparentemente divertido mientras le mira con ojos decaidos.

Pero en vez de ver cabellos rubios y ojos verdes en su lugar se encontraba una rubia frutilla.

\- Kuu?

Pregunto llevando su mano a la mejilla de la rubia quien sólo suspiro y retiro su mano

, le ayudo a pararse poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombro lo llevo hasta la habitación donde lo acostó.

Se sentó en la cama y miro al durmiente pellirrojo mientras le qutaba los zapatos y le quitaba el conjunto uniforme estuvo tentada a acariciar su rostro pero se contuvo .

\- Pediré que traigan un poco de sopa .

La rubia no entendía, cosa que le hizo preguntarse del porque estaba.

Mientras pensaba hasta el momento en que unas manos le abrazo por sorpresa de la cintura.

Deslizo sus labios las mejillas del más bajo rozandolos la cual - vas a algún lado - susurro en su oído .

\- kyoshiro! reacciono Se separo de inmediato y lo encaró .

una vez se da cuenta de que el rostro de kyoshiro está cerca, tanto que podia sentir el roce de sus narices .

Rápidamente se aleja axaltada .

\- Que pasa acaso te asuste - Rio y la rubia pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento .

\- Estas un poco mareado deberías acostarte.

\- Lo haré si tu lo haces conmigo .

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y no era solo dormir .

Se da la vuelta apretando la tela de la bata

\- No puedo, no puedes hacerle esto a kuu .

La toma por las mejillas y pidió en un balbuceo aunque parecía más una exigencia - quiero que me mires Setsuna.

Así fue alzando la cabeza revelando así sus sentimientos .

Entonces Kyoshiro la cogió de la nuca para despues unir sus bocas en un beso.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de setsuna se iluminó lo que indicaba que estaba siendo llenada de mana.

la lengua de Kyoshiro pedia por su permiso entrar su cavidad y jugar con su lengua .

las manos de la acariciar sus pecho por encima de la ropa la cual gimió al sentirlos .

Amedia que el calor aumentaba se iban quitando sus ropas .

E es atraida por la mano del ayanakouji hasta quedar frente a ya despierto miembro .

Kyoshiro era un hombre era normal que tuviera ese tipo de necwsidades y a veces lo había ayudado dándole un felación pero nunca habían llegado a más .

Continuó lamiendo con su lengua el miembro bajo la mirada intensa de este .

Se acostó en la cama y siente a kyoshro colarse entre sus piernas.

\- Auhgm...

\- te deseo setsuna - sabia que el pelirrojo solo decía esto por los efectos del alcohol sobre el - tanto como tú a mi.

Sin embargo se dejaba hacer por el.

\- Kyoshiro... - rogo al peli-lila mientras veia

tomar su miembro.

Rozo su húmeda entrada con él , haciendo que ella gimiera.

Como era la primera vez de ambos el espero por Setsuna .

el se sentó en la cama y ella ebedecio sus indicaciones poniéndose encima inmediatamente siendo penetrada de nuevo.

Sus pechos moviéndose y ella gimiendo mientras se aferraba a sus hombros .

\- kyoshiro - inclino la cabeza hacia atras cuando este duplico las embestidas por lo que solto un fuerte gemido saliera de su boca al momento que ambos experimentaron el climax.

Se acosto a un costado de la rubia estiró su mano y quitó el cabello sudoroso de su frente .

Miro el rostro sonriente de kyoshiro antes de cerrar los parpados.

[..]

Lo vio aún dormido, haciéndole sentir la tan familiar sensación de cuando el la encontró y cuido de ella .

Tocó su rostro haciendo que sus moviera parpadedos en señal que querer despertarse .

Entonces cerró los ojos sintio como el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama .

Este la observó detenidamente sólo para finamente suspirar.

\- Se que estas despierta así que hablaremos de esto despues iré a pagar el desastre que hice .

D dijo el ayanakouji tranquilo terminando de xambairse .

Espero hasta que el se fuera primero antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse el vestido .

Se dirigió a los dueños y se despidió amablemente de ellos con una reverencia ante de encaminarse hacia su corcel.

Pero antes de dejar la posada la misma joven de melena negra se acercó a pelirrojo quien estaba ya saliendo el lugar.

Sea lo que esa de lo que hayan hablado la conversación terminó con una pelinegra encongiendose de hombros y entrando nuevamente al local no si antes dedicarle una mirada molesta hacia su persona .

Se acercó al pelirrojo y para su sorpresa este sostuvo su cuerpo con sus brazos en aire en un parpadeo ya estaba sentada en el corcel .

\- Lo que pasó... anoche estaba pasado de copas así que olvidemonos de esto - la voz del ayanakouji fue titubiante.

Desvío la mirada y asintió - Como gustes kyoshiro-san.

\- Setsuna .

el trato de alcanzarla con la mano sin embargo solo bajo la cabeza .

Camino con su caballo a su costado viendo a Setsuna de espaldas.

No era por tenía un rostro hermoso eso no fue lo que atrapó su corazón.

Kyoshiro era cálido y todo el tiempo fue amable con ella.

Su anhelo era hacerlo feliz pero el corazón del ayanakouji ya fue ocupado por alguien mas.

Y ese alguien...

\- Vamos juntos.

Ya estaba aquí.

* * *

_Autora: Ejem y que les pareció _


End file.
